If Anything Happens To Her
by Ichigo2491
Summary: Jaken always says Sesshomaru will kill him if anything happens to Rin. How does he know? Oneshot, funny


**If Anything Happens to Her **

**By Ichigo2491**

**This is a Mother's Day gift for my mom, who loves Sesshomaru more than I do, and who also really deserves a better daughter than me. Once again, I do not own Sesshomaru, Rin, or Jaken (if I owned him, he'd be dead) or, indeed, any of the Inuyasha characters. I love you Mommy! **

It was night. The child was asleep at last. Her dark head was pillowed on Sesshomaru's thigh, and he held very still to avoid waking her.

Normally she was not allowed so close to him, but after what she had gone through tonight, he had permitted her to curl up close to him, and had not flinched away when she leaned on him. Truth be told, it made him feel more secure to have her near.

That bastard Naraku… Sesshomaru bared his teeth in a silent snarl. That brat Kohaku… his lips pulled back even further, and red flashed behind his eyes. If he, Sesshomaru, had been even a moment later, Rin would be dead now.

As his rancor increased and his body stiffened, Rin stirred. Sesshomaru fell silent and still immediately, laying a cautious hand on the child's back to stop her turning. He did not want the girl to see him like this. His defenses were down, his armor off. He did not want his innermost feelings laid bare to her human scrutiny.

Of course the one to blame was Jaken, Sesshomaru thought to himself. If the toad had not been so stupid and useless, that bitch Kagura would never have been able to steal Rin away. What had he told Jaken? "Keep the child out of trouble," had been his exact words. And what had the imbecile done instead?

The exact opposite, of course. And Rin had almost been killed as a result, not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru had been trapped in the disgusting coils of Naraku's body, and easily could have been killed.

_When that worthless toad comes slinking back, I shall beat him to a bloody pulp_, Sesshomaru thought with a bloodthirsty smirk. At that very moment, his keen nose picked up Jaken's scent. The minion was approaching slowly.

A small green head emerged from behind a tree, bulging yellow eyes taking in the sight of Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree with Rin by his side.

"Forgive me, master!" Jaken wailed, running forward and flinging himself to the ground by Sesshomaru's feet. "I am worthless, foolish, deserving of death! Yet I must ask you to spare me!"

"Silence, fool," Sesshomaru hissed at the lowest possible volume, for Rin had called out in her sleep at Jaken's words. "If you wake her I shall kill you for the sole pleasure of reviving you and doing it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Cr-crystal, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken squeaked. It was a long time before he spoke again, but speak he did, for he was Jaken, and therefore stupid. "Er, milord," he inquired, "you aren't going to punish me?"

"Must this Sesshomaru pound it into your thick skull? Your strident voice is too loud!" Jaken scurried for cover. The only reason Sesshomaru wasn't happily mutilating the toad was because he didn't want to disturb Rin, and Jaken knew it well.

_Next day… _

Rin was calmly eating mushrooms she had picked. She seemed to have forgotten entirely about her abduction last night, but Sesshomaru knew better by the way her eyes followed him. She was afraid to leave his side.

"I shall return in a moment, Rin," Sesshomaru said tonelessly. "Jaken and I must discuss something that is not fit for a child to hear." At this, Jaken screamed and tried to make a break for it, but Sesshomaru seized him by the scruff of the neck. "The next words you speak will be your last," he whispered.

When at last they were alone, Sesshomaru proceeded beat Jaken within an inch of his life while the toad screamed for mercy. The sadistic smile on his master's face really frightened him more than the blows. When at last Sesshomaru's rage was vented, he interrogated his servant.

"Obviously I should not have trusted you to keep your word, Jaken," Sesshomaru hissed, "when it comes to Rin, you are curiously negligent… could it be that you actually wish for some harm to befall her?"

Jaken quivered, for although he had no malice toward Rin, it was true that he found her rather aggravating and had often wished she would go away. "Oh, no milord, how could I wish harm on her? I simply think she should have more respect for her elders…"

The toad trailed off as Sesshomaru's lips crooked into a devious smirk. "I am glad for your sake, Jaken, that you have no evil intentions towards Rin, for I place a far higher value on her life than yours. If anything happens to her… if she ever again comes to harm by your laxness, have no doubt that your life will end by this Sesshomaru's claws."

He turned to go, and delivered these final words… "If anything happens to Rin, Jaken, I will have your head." But did he mean it? The world may never know…

**I guess it came across that I don't like Jaken very much… heh heh heh… but I thought it was funny! Reviews please! **


End file.
